2 Broke Girls: And the Pop-Up Sale
"And the Pop-Up Sale" is the twelfth episode of season one of the American comedy series 2 Broke Girls. It was directed by Fred Savage and written by Michelle Nader. It first aired on CBS on Monday, December 12th, 2011. In this episode, Caroline Channing decides to sell her collection of valuable TAT rings in order to purchase a new oven for the apartment so that Max and she can continue with their cupcake business. When selling them through conventional means proves impossible, Caroline resorts to hosting an impromptu pop-up sale. Synopsis At the Williamsburg Diner, Han calls all of the employees together for a special after-hours meeting. Earl has little interest in staying at work any longer than he has to, but Max plies him with a bottle of his favorite brandy. Han is excited about the new comment cards that customers have been filling out. One card indicates that Max is a rude waitress, to which she takes great pride in. Another speaks to Caroline's attractiveness. The last card however, heavily criticizes Oleg's apparent body odor and the fact that he wears shirts with no sleeves. Oleg quickly realizes that it is actually Han who wrote this comment and the two get into an argument. Max cheers Oleg up by allowing him to hug her, and is shocked to discover that Oleg has the magical ability to unzip her top - even when his hands are wrapped around her. Back at their apartment, Max and Caroline attempt to get the pilot light on their faulty oven ignited. They begin flicking lit matches towards it then backing away, expecting it to suddenly explode. When this fails, Caroline tells Max that it is time to break down and buy a new stove. Even though they have no money, Max has the perfect oven range in mind. Caroline breaks out her rainy day jug, which is filled with a stash of TAT rings she managed to hold on to. She tells Max they can sell her rings and use the money to buy a new stove. At first they go to a "We Buy Gold" dealer and encounter an extremely rude receptionist. The woman offers Caroline a paltry $245 for her rings, but Caroline refuses to let them go, citing that they are far more valuable than that. A few barbed comments later, Max and Caroline take the rings to the jeweler that specializes in TAT rings, hoping that she can return them. Unfortunately, Caroline does not have receipt for the jewelry. Moreover, the store manager is someone whom Caroline once had fired from another job for smoking. Now that the shoe is on the other foot, the store manager takes great delight in denying Caroline's return. As they grow desperate, Caroline has the idea of a having a Pop-up sale - an impromptu and unlicensed merchandise venue, which can be held in nearly any location. Though Caroline thinks the idea is fairly revolutionary, Max corrects her, citing that drug dealers have been doing it for years. Caroline and Max host their pop-up sale in the women's restroom of the jewelry store. As they prepare to sell off the rings, a group of young women from Caroline's past enters the bathroom. Caroline is embarrassed to be seen hosting a pop-up sale and panics. She pretends that she knows nothing about it then goes off to have lunch with the girls, leaving Max to carry the burden of pawning the rings. The following day, Caroline comes to work to apologize to Max, but she is furious at her. For all of Caroline's talk about being "in it for the long haul", Max feels that Caroline is full of it and will run at the first moment things begin looking bleak. Caroline knows that she is fighting an uphill battle, succeeds in getting rid of her rings anyway. She uses the money to buy Max's dream oven for her. Though she is still mad at Caroline, Max falls completely in love with her new purple "boyfriend". Fortunately, the joy of the new oven overrides her resentment and she forgives her. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This is the second episode directed by Fred Savage. He previously directed "And the Reality Check". His next episode is the season two premiere, "And the Hidden Stash". Allusions Bloopers Quotes See also External Links * ---- Category:2 Broke Girls/Episodes Category:2 Broke Girls/Season 1 episodes Category:2011/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries